The Christmas Seduction of Hermione Granger
by MissBlueZeus
Summary: Feeling alone after returning for her seventh year, Hermione starts to receive mysterious presents each day of December.
1. December 1

A/N: Nothing belongs to me except the plot

A/N: I haven't forgotten Where a Kiss Can Lead but I had some writers block going on so I decided I needed to start something new.

* * *

The Christmas Seduction of Hermione Granger

_December 1_

Hermione sighed as she flipped over her calendar to show December. Returning for her seventh year hadn't been as enjoyable as she'd hoped. Returning to rules and classes was a challenge, even as lax as they were for her year. With two months completed she could tell that the rest of the year was shaping up to be the same. She loved her friends but she was tired of being the extra wheel and she knew they were too. After the long separation Harry and Ginny never seemed to separate. Lavender seemed to calm down after getting bitten and she and Ron were together almost as much as Harry and Ginny. Even Neville and Luna were together although not quite as obnoxious as the other couples. Today had just been more of the same, sitting with whoever happened to be alone in whichever class and hear about their respective other half and how great everything was. At least in Herbology she could partner with Neville and talk about plants.

Grabbing her bag, Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts as she left her room to head down to dinner. Moving through the halls she tried to think positively, the Christmas season had always been her favorite growing up and to cheer herself up she decided to decorate her room later. Sitting down between Harry and Neville still thinking about Christmas, she idly wondered if Honeydukes would have advent calendars like the ones she had when she was younger. Dinner was disappearing before she noticed that she hadn't contributed one word to the conversation going on around her.

Starting to ask Neville about the rest of his day while dessert appeared around them, Hermione stopped mid-sentence to stare at her plate where a fancy box had appeared with a square label with the number one on it in calligraphy. Everyone fell silent and stared at the box.

"Expecting something?" Ron joked, breaking the quiet.

"No," Hermione said, bringing out her wand to cast diagnostic spells over the box, a habit hard to break after the war. Determining the box safe she picked it up and turned it over in her hands curious to see if there was another note. Finding nothing she put it back on her plate and continued to stare at it confused.

"Well, open it," demanded Ginny impatiently.

Laughing Hermione picked up the box again and opened it carefully to find a package of sugar cookies.

"Well that explains the timing," she muttered as she picked one up and bit into it. Smacking Ron's hand away from the remaining cookies she stared down in shock, "I would swear up, down and sideways that these are my mother's cookies. I've never tasted anything like them at Hogwarts." Hermione fell silent, still staring. The rest of the group also stayed quiet, thinking of how the cookies ended up at Hogwarts. Everyone knew that Hermione's parents were still in Australia without their memories.

Picking up the package of cookies carefully, Hermione excused herself from the table and retreated back up to her room, treasuring the unexpected taste of home and wondering if the number one on the box meant there was to come.

* * *

A/N: This is for the Christmas Calendar Challenge. Day 1 prompt is Cookies!

Thoughts?


	2. December 2

A/N: Six follows for one small chapter? Thanks guys, hope you enjoy.

A/N: Only the plot belongs to me.

* * *

The Christmas Seduction of Hermione Granger

_December 2_

Hermione hummed to herself as she hurried away from the school towards Hogsmeade. She was on her way to buy Christmas decorations for her room. Distracted, she almost ran right into the blonde boy who was walking in front of her.

"Ah, Granger," Draco drawled as he dusted himself off, "lost in the clouds again I see." The grin he shot at her showed there was no malice in his words. At the beginning of the year he had apologized and sharing a common room had made everyone a little friendlier. Hermione and Draco even studied together some times. Draco was still a snob but he wasn't a pureblood supremacist anymore.

"Sorry Draco," Hermione laughed, "you're right, I was off in my own world."

"Not a problem. May I escort you into town to prevent any further incidences?" Draco inquired.

Laughing, Hermione took the offered arm and the two of them continued to wander down the path together.

"So why are you headed into town when you could be studying?" Draco asked as they walked arm in arm.

"I've decided that I want to decorate my room for Christmas." Hermione answered peering into a store window.

"We should do the common room as well, I know the house elves normally do it, but it'll be fun." Draco pondered.

"We?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow in Draco's direction.

"Sure, I need something to do, you'll need help," Draco smirked at Hermione's noise of protest, "It just makes sense." Draco held a door open and showed her inside.

Hermione gasped as she looked around, "Christmas exploded," she laughed. It was true, every shelf and available space was covered in Christmas decorations.

Draco flicked his wand at one of the baskets to get it to follow them around as he started picking stuff out. "What colours should we use for the common room? Red and Green seem a bit house specific." He asked, looking at strings of sparkles in various colours.

Hermione giggled as a floating bubble dumped dark purple and silver tinsel on her head. "How about these?"

"Purple and silver? Sure."

The two moved around the store picking out just about everything in their chosen theme and headed to the checkout with enough baubles and sparkles that the floating box was starting to strain under the weight. The witch at the counter piled it all up and Draco waved his wand over it, sending it directly to his room at the castle. When Hermione went to pull her purse out to pay the witch waved it off and handed her an envelope with a fancy two on the front of it.

The witch smiled, "The bill has been sent to Santa. He's covering everything you buy today."

Hermione frowned, confused, "Santa?"

"Yeah, that was what he said his name was. He told me to give you the letter and let you know that everything was on him today."

"Ho. Ho. Ho," remarked Draco dryly from beside her.

Hermione ripped open the letter hoping to find a clue as to who 'Santa' was.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've decided that you deserve more attention then you've been getting so far this year. It's because of you that we are all able to be here and I see you getting ignored too frequently. So, I'm your advent calendar. Enjoy whatever you've bought today and don't feel bad, this was your gift for today. _

_See you tomorrow,  
Santa_

Hermione looked up even more confused than before. "He's my advent calendar apparently."

"What's an advent calendar? Some muggle thing?" Draco asked, reading the letter over her shoulder.

Pointing one out on the wall, Hermione explained the concept of the calendars that you opened everyday to get a chocolate inside until Christmas.

As the two walked back up to the castle Hermione explained as many muggle Christmas traditions as she could.

"But wait, where does Santa come in?" Draco asked, confused when Hermione tried explaining about Baby Jesus. Hermione giggled and tried to start again.

Moving through the hallways, Hermione reflected on how impressed she was that Draco actually wanted to figure all the traditions out and not just dismiss them all as muggle foolishness. Draco ducked into his room and brought out the decorations the two had bought. As they started to decorate Hermione realized that she was having a genuinely good time with Draco without their books.

"Should I?" Draco asked, holding up mistletoe to put over Harry's door.

"No, we'll never get them to leave," Hermione said, giggling, "We see them kiss too much anyway. Put it over someone else door."

"Done," a smirking Draco stated, "It's over Daphne's door. We'll see who she's been kissing."

By the time they were done decorating, the common room had been transformed into a Christmas Wonderland. Sitting down into the armchairs they looked around satisfied at what they had accomplished. The round room had a big tree in it and all the doors had stockings hung beside them. The floating baubles were by the ceiling and garlands of tinsel ran around the room.

"Thanks Santa." Draco remarked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he's the one that gave you all this stuff right?"

"Yeah, I wonder who he is. It's exciting getting these presents. The cookies were delicious." Hermione commented. "Hold on." Hermione went to her room and came out holding the box of cookies. "Here, try one," Hermione said as she sat back down.

The two sat and surveyed their handiwork as they drank hot chocolate and ate cookies.

* * *

A/N: Oh Jeez, It's already the 8th and I'm only at the 2nd. Guess I better hurry up then eh?

A/N: For the Christmas Calendar Comp. Second Prompt: Santa


	3. December 3

A/N: Only the plot belongs to me.

* * *

The Christmas Seduction of Hermione Granger

_December 3_

The beeping of the muggle alarm Hermione had brought with her didn't bother her as much as it normally did. For the first time this year she woke up excited about her day. 'Santa' had certainly cheered her up. Hitting the button on the alarm, Hermione stared up at the canopy of her bed trying to figure out who her mysterious gift-giver was. Giving up quickly when she really only managed to count out Harry and Ron, she headed to her bathroom. When the castle had given all returning eighth years their own bedrooms, it had nicely included private bathrooms which Hermione took advantage of as she stayed in the shower for much longer than she had been able to in previous years.

After drying her hair Hermione left the bathroom to get dressed, almost missing the two bright packages now sitting on her bed. Turning around to stare at them for a moment she noticed the fancy number three on top of the smaller package. She decided to get dressed before opening them. She had likely never dressed faster. The presents waiting for her almost demanded it.

Finally, she sat on her bed and picked up the note. She was disappointed as to how short it was.

_Hermione, _

_Use me today._

_-Santa_

Putting down the note, she unwrapped the smaller present to find a glass stirring stick. Turning it over in her hand she realized it was of quite high quality and much better than her current copper one. Placing it carefully further down the bed she grabbed the bigger present and unwrapped it to find a matching glass cauldron.

Hermione thought back to getting her current cauldron. She had wandered into Cauldron's reading her supply list.

_Potions- Year 7 students will require:_

_Size 2 cauldron in one of the following  
- Pewter (Allowable)  
- Brass (Recommended)  
- Copper (Optional)  
- Glass (Optional) _

_Standard Stirring Stick in one of the following_

_Brass (Allowable)_

_Copper (Recommended)_

_Glass (Optional)_

She had been debating which cauldron to get as she could hardly see Snape putting anything truly 'Optional' on the list. She had debated mentally for a minute before deciding to go ahead and get it.

She had barely looked up from the piece of parchment before Madam Potage had been all over her, leaving another customer mid-question. The woman had flustered around her, thanking Hermione for her war efforts and shaking her hand. Hermione had been unable to say she was after Glass items after the recommended Brass and Copper objects had been summoned and gifted to her.

Glancing at the clock she realized she had to hurry or she wouldn't be on time for Potions class. Looking back at the note she decided to take her new things with her.

Hurrying through the halls she caught up with Harry and Ron who were just leaving the Great Hall. She grabbed the piece of toast Harry had brought for her and ate in as the three headed down to the dungeons. When they arrived, the door was open for a change and there was a note on the board telling them to set up.

As Hermione sat together she was saved from sitting with Neville by Draco swinging into the seat beside her. The class was mostly silent as everyone was assembling their things.

"Hey," Ron called over across the aisle, "Where'd you get the fancy cauldron 'Mione?"

Glancing down at the glass cauldron and around the classroom she realized only half a dozen other people had pulled out glass supplies. "It was my gift today, I got it this morning. It does seem to be a bit much though, maybe I should just stick with the brass one," Hermione said as she reached for her bag, stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Don't," Draco said in a voice low enough that only she could hear, "trust me and use the glass today."

Shrugging, Hermione decided that she was already set up and might as well use her new things.

"Silence," Snape's voice snapped from the back of the room, effectively quieting the growing chatter, "The person you are sitting next to will be your partner for the potion you are brewing today. Instructions are on the board and on page 178. You have three hours and may leave when you are finished. I imagine some will be done quite a bit sooner than others." Flicking his wand at the board for the instructions to appear, Snape swept to his desk and began to mark papers.

Hermione pulled her book towards her a flipped to the appropriate page, reading quickly before gasping, "Moonseed Poison? I thought it was supposed to be very difficult to brew."

Draco was organizing items in front of him and hummed in agreement. "It is, but another thanks to Santa I guess?" Seeing Hermione's confused look he pointed to a sidebar that she had previously missed and left to get their ingredients while she read.

_Suggestion: _

_Using a glass cauldron for this potion would allow the brewer to send moonlight through the bottom of the cauldron to activate the Moonseeds faster and therefore cutting the simmer period to only 15 minutes instead of the stated 120 minutes. Effectiveness not affected. _

Hermione looked up when Draco dumped the ingredients in front of her, "Indeed, thanks again Santa."

Draco laughed as her sorted and organized everything. Around them they hear the upset cries of the other students realizing that they were going to have to sit and wait for the potions to simmer. Looking around they noted that they were the only pair with two glass cauldrons.

When they got to the appropriate step they whispered, "Lunae lumen," in unison to bathe their potions in moonlight. After about fifteen minutes the moonseeds started to activate until the whole cauldron was glowing with a pale purple light. Ten minutes later the potions were handed in, they were packed up and they were leaving the potions room almost two hours before anyone else.

* * *

A/N: For the Christmas Calendar comp. Day three prompt: Presents.

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the fic and getting ready to enjoy your own holiday season. Personally I decorated my tree last night and it snowed this morning. Longest chapter yet and I'm pretty tired, feel free to alert me to any mistakes you find.


	4. December 4

A/N: Only the plot belongs to me. Lyrics belong to whomever that particular song originated from.

* * *

**The Christmas Seduction of Hermione Granger**

_December 4_

For once Hermione was glad to be alone in the common room. Normally she enjoyed having other people around even if she was just reading by herself but today she was wrapping presents. A handy charm prevented anyone from seeing what she wrapping but she still was glad to be alone. Everyone else was in Hogsmeade and Hermione would be joining them later at The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer, leaving her morning alone for wrapping presents she bought last weekend. She hated rushing and she hated being crowded while trying to decide so she always did her shopping early.

Sitting on the floor with everything spread out in front of her, Hermione waved her wand causing Christmas music to fill the room as she steadily worked her way through the pile in front of her. As the morning went on she found herself sprawled across the floor, singing along, as she finished wrapping the last present.

_He's making a list,  
Checking it twice;  
Gonna find out who's naughty or nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town. _

_He's sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows if you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake._

Hermione sang the last lines out as she stacked her wrapped presents under the tree, dancing to the cheesy Christmas tune. A laugh from behind her caused her to stumble as she spun around to see Draco watching her from the doorway.

"Draco, I didn't see you there," Hermione said, brushing a stray curl back behind her ear.

"That much is obvious," Draco replied, "So which are you?"

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"The song you were singing, are you naughty or nice?"Draco inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"Hmm, I guess I'm on the nice list." Hermione laughed, moving to pick up her wrapping things.

"Well, that's no fun. Care to be on the Naughty list for the afternoon?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows at the word 'naughty'.

"Draco," Hermione blushed, stammering.

"Not like that, I meant you can blow off an afternoon of being the seventh wheel and come out with me," Draco suggested.

"Just stand them up? That would be rude."

"That's why it's called the Naughty list Granger." Draco drawled, "Tell them you were caught up in my good looks and just completely forgot."

Tossing a roll of tape at his head for the comment, which he managed to avoid, Hermione considered his suggestion. To be honest, after her fun morning she didn't really want to spend her time trying to join in conversations that were happening around her. Also, the last few days around Draco had been nice. Noticing her hesitation he summoned her jacket and held it open for her. She sent the remains of her wrapping supplies and her hesitations to her room and allowed him to help her into her coat.

Holding to door open for her, Draco escorted Hermione down the path to Hogsmeade, allowing idle chatter about the weather and the upcoming holidays fill the air. Eventually they fell silent, admiring the scenery around them as they walked arm and arm.

"So, this is what the naughty list is like, hey?" Hermione teased and then yelped as Draco charmed a snowball to hit her.

"The naughty list isn't so bad, it involves not putting up with people who you don't want to spend time with," Draco commented, hearing a hum of agreement beside him.

The two wandered into town where Draco guided her up a side street to a bar she'd never noticed before with a big round door and a homey air about it. Inside were long tables with bench seats with different groups sitting at the same table all together. Along the back wall there was a set of smaller two seat booths, which is where Draco led Hermione, waving to the bartender as he passed.

Sitting, Hermione casually commented, "Come here often then?"

Draco thanked the bartender who had brought over their drinks and turned to Hermione, "I used to more. During the war, this building was neutral. Everyone had a family member or a friend on the 'wrong' side and they let you come in here to talk to each other. Didn't matter which side, as long as you behaved, you could come in here. I used to some in here to sit and think. It was one of the few places that I could go where I wouldn't be yelled at by one side or the other." Draco picked up his drink and took a sip, eyes wandering over the crowd, allowing Hermione to think about what he'd said.

Looking at the blond across from her Hermione sat, trying to read him like she could read her books. Before she got too lost in her thoughts, she heard a voice calling her back, "Anyways, think there's going to be a Transfiguration test next week?" Draco smiled, lightening the mood.

Laughing, Hermione replied, "There's always a Transfiguration test the week before holidays, she's like clockwork."

The two spent the next few hours discussing just about anything they could come up, ranging from topic to topic with ease, their table gradually getting littered with butterbeer glasses. It was only when an energetic hand motion from Hermione almost knocked a glass over that they realized there was no more room on their table. Deciding to leave, Hermione gathered her scarf while Draco settled the bill and the two wandered outside, arm in arm, still laughing over the stories they had shared. They continued to swap and compare stories all the way up to the eighth year common room, Draco guiding her inside with a hand on her back.

"Oh my god, Hermione, I'm so sorry," Ginny cried, shocking the two out of their bubble, "Guys, we totally forgot to meet Hermione," the girl continued from her perch on Harry's lap. Multiple apologies were immediately cried out, several voices expressing their shock at forgetting.

"It's okay, guys," Hermione cut them off resignedly, "I,"

Draco smoothly cut her off, "I rescued poor, lonely Hermione. Saving one of those big tables she was, hard to do on a Saturday. I told her you guys had headed up to the castle already and I escorted her back here."

"Oh, well, come join us now," Harry suggested over top of the renewed apologies.

"Sorry guys, I'm a bit tired," she answered, moving away from the group, reassuring them that she was fine.

"Ah, I did say I would escort you to your room did I not?" Draco asked loudly, moving across the room with her. "Part of being on the naughty list is not confessing unless caught Granger, now you had a good afternoon and they feel guilty," he added quietly to her, "otherwise, they'll just do it again."

Hermione thought for a moment and then agreed, "But only because I was on the naughty list today."

Draco laughed and wished her a good evening before moving off to his own room.

Hermione went into her room and closed her eyes, leaning against the back of the door. Smiling as she replayed the afternoon, she opened her eyes to find a wrapped present on her bed with the number four displayed on top. In her busy day she'd almost forgotten about the presents. She quickly jumped on the bed and pulled the suspiciously book-shaped object towards her and ripped off the colourful paper. Her suspicions had been correct, not only was it a book it was a potions book with old recipes in it. She quickly flipped open the book to find a note inside.

_Hermione, _

_Page 64 has a lovely potion that requires glass supplies. I think you might like it. _

_-Santa_

Disappointed that there wasn't more clues in the note about her gift giver, Hermione flipped to the recommended page and immersed herself in the book for the rest of the evening.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is kinda important. I know that Christmas is over and I'm very far behind but I've had a few personal problems pop up in my life. Do you guys still want me to continue this? Are you enjoying it? Let me know. I'm still going to be writing, but if everyone is over the holiday theme or wants to read something else? I dunno.

A/N: Day 4 prompt – Naughty or Nice.


End file.
